Un moment bien
by lasurvolte
Summary: C'était le genre de moment où Dean, Sam et Cas étaient simplement biens, heureux d'être ensemble. Ce genre de moment où on avait l'impression que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. Et pourtant les choses mauvaises arrivaient. [Destiel, Death Fic]


**Titre : **Un moment bien.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Prompt :** La meilleure façon d'assassiner quelqu'un

* * *

><p>C'était un de ces moments que Sam adorait. Lui et Dean buvaient une bière, dos contre l'Impala à regarder les étoiles. Cas était là aussi, silencieux, à l'écoute. Sam souriait en coin dès qu'il remarquait les regards que l'ange et son frère s'échangeaient pensant que l'autre ne le verrait pas. Parfois il avait envie de leur dire de se réveiller, de se sauter dessus, de s'aimer une bonne fois pour toute bouche contre bouche. Mais aujourd'hui Sam décida de simplement s'amuser de la situation, de profiter de ce petit et court temps de bonheur, de ceux qui se glissaient dans leurs veines pour leur donner la force de continuer.<p>

Un moment bien donc.

C'était le genre de moment où tout paraissait tellement parfait, qu'il donnait l'impression que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver. Que le Mal même n'existait pas. Castiel était entrain d'interroger Dean :

- Je ne comprends pas Dean, si tu étais chaud comme la braise quand tu as rencontré cette fille… Ca voulait dire que tu brûlais non ? Tu n'avais pas mal ?

Et Dean riait, parce que dans ces moments là, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que rire. Sam vit son frère passer un bras autour des épaules de Cas :

- C'est une expression Cas, juste une expression.

Cas hocha la tête. D'accord une expression. Sam sourit persuadé que Castiel était toujours aussi paumé. Dean relâcha l'ange et mit la bière à sa bouche.

Un moment où le Mal n'était pas censé exister, ni apparaître. Où rien ne devait arriver, que des rires, de l'alcool, de la joie.

Mais c'était aussi dans ce genre de moment qu'on était le plus vulnérable. Parce que pour une fois on ne faisait attention à rien, qu'aux étoiles. Le meilleur moment pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un qui ne croit pas avoir besoin de surveiller son dos. Et Dean, Sam, Cas lui-même, ne remarquèrent l'attaque que quand l'arme s'enfonça dans le corps de l'ange. Le coupable – ange aussi – disparu avant que Sam et Dean n'aient le temps de réagir.

Et Castiel s'écroula dans les bras de Dean. Il tomba comme au ralentit, comme s'il cherchait à garder son essence à l'intérieur de ce corps humain, comme s'il cherchait à rester, comme s'il cherchait à vivre alors qu'il venait de mourir. Et Dean le rattrapa.

- Cas ?

Sam vit son frère tomber, Castiel dans ses bras. Il le vit passer sa main dans ses cheveux, il l'entendit rire. Rire. Parce que ce qu'il venait d'arriver était tellement atroce et impossible, que pleurer n'était pas suffisant. Le rire ne pouvait être que la réponse à ce cauchemar, cette mauvaise blague, à cette humour particulier qu'avait La Mort d'emporter ceux que vous aimez, avant qu'il ne sache que vous les aimez.

Sam sentit son cœur s'arrêter. S'arrêter carrément. Boum boum boum. Silence. Les engrenages s'étaient brisés, Cas était mort, effacé, disparu. L'instant d'avant il ne comprenait pas ce que Dean racontait et ensuite il était mort et ne comprendrait jamais. Pire, il ne chercherait plus à comprendre. Sam trouvait cette idée insupportable, et bien sûr que son cœur n'allait pas continuer à battre comme si de rien n'était. Son cœur s'arrêta. Une seconde au moins, une longue seconde horrible et Sam sentit quelque chose mourir en lui.

Dean tremblait. Ce n'était plus l'heure de rire.

- Cas ? Tu peux pas partir comme ça, connard d'ange ! Quand on est poli on dit au revoir d'abord. Quand on est vraiment poli, on ne part pas du tout. On reste. Tu restes. Si je te l'ordonne tu restes Cas.

Et Sam sentit son âme se fissurer. Si lui trouvait la mort de Cas insupportable, son frère ne devait même réussir à accepter l'idée. Merde, Dean aimait Cas. Deux minutes plus tôt, ils s'échangeaient des regards bourrés d'amour pas du tout discret, maintenant Cas était mort et Dean…

Sam maudit Dieu, les anges, le paradis, l'enfer. Il maudit le monde, l'univers, le temps. Les couteaux d'anges tueur d'anges. Il maudit tout ce qu'il pouvait maudire, du plus simple nuage à cette saloperie de mort. Parce que son frère avait trouvé un morceau de bonheur, une petite part de joie, un petit quelque chose qu'il avait laissé entrer dans son cœur, et qu'on venait de lui arracher de la pire des façons.

- Sam.

- Oui.

- Je vais vendre mon âme pour le ramener. Je vais encore vendre mon âme tu m'entends ? Je vais vendre mon âme et si mon âme ne suffit pas…

Sam s'approcha. S'agenouilla, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Sammy. Je vais… Je… ferai n'importe quoi. Même si je dois remuer la terre entière, creuser jusqu'en Enfer ou détruire le Paradis, je vais le ramener.

Dean se mit à crier levant les yeux au ciel :

- Vous m'entendez ? Je vais le ramener ! Je vais le ramener même si je dois tous vous égorger les uns après les autres…

Sam savait qu'il le ferait. Qu'il tuerait les anges et les démons, qu'il les torturerait, qu'il détruirait, remuerait, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ramène son ange.

- Je vais t'aider. Murmura Sam.

Parce qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Si son frère devait se damner pour Cas, il se damnerait avec son frère.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient d'accord. Dean se pencha et embrassa le front de Cas. Puis Sam sentit sous sa main l'épaule de son frère trembler de plus en plus. Plus de rage, ni de colère. Juste de désespoir. Laissant les larmes le noyer, ruisseler. Dean serrait les dents, il les serrait fort et les larmes coulaient, coulaient encore, rivière de détresse.

Sam entoura son frère d'un bras. Seul dernier rempart, dernier soutient, pour que Dean ne sombre pas tout à fait.

Et Sam se jura qu'il vendrait son âme lui aussi s'il le fallait, il vendrait son âme à lui, pour rendre sa part de bonheur à Dean, il vendrait son âme pour lui ramener _son ange_.

Et Il pleura aussi. Pour Cas. Pour son frère. Pour toute cette merde.

Il pleura…

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis désolée d'avoir tuer Castiel alors que je viens d'arriver sur le fandom.


End file.
